Months of Flowers
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: ever since they were little, he always gave her flowers : ROXASNAMINÉ


**Months****of Flowers**

**.roxas x namine.**

**.one x shot.**

**series of drabbles**

**J**_anuary_:

Her little blonde pigtails bounced on her shoulders as she slowly gained height on the swing set. Her mother watched her from a distance, busy talking on the phone to someone from work. The girl continued to swing, she always would swing a lone. There was no one in the neighborhood for her to swing with, or at least no one that would want to hang out with her. A little boy walked up to the small girl, standing next to her swing, "I'm Roxas." he smiled as she slowed down her swing, "Will you be friends with me?" He pulled out a pink **carnation** from behind his back and held it out to the girl as a gift.

That was the month Namine realized she had just met her first friend.

**F**_ebruary_:

A little boy and girl ran around the edge of a pool, the girl screaming as the boy shot her with a water gun. Other children were swimming in the pool, splashing and playing, not minding the commotion surrounding them. The boy caught the girl and pushed her into the pool. She squealed and kicked with frustration, getting out of the pool to chase him around. Her mother quickly called all the kids in to open gifts, it was present and cake time. As the kids devoured their cake, the little girl slowly opened all her gifts. As she finished the last one, she realized her best friend didn't give her a gift. She looked to him for an answer, only to see him grinning. He held out a purple **violet** he had just plucked from the yard, wishing he had the money to get her a better gift.

That was the month Namine realized whatever he got her meant everything.

**M**_arch_:

She hadn't seen him all month cause he'd been visiting family in England. She hadn't realized how much time she actually spent with him until he had left. He told her he'd be back soon, but to her it wasn't soon enough. When he had come back she ran to him, giving him the biggest bear hug she'd ever given someone. In his mouth were a few yellow **daffodils**. He made sure to tell her that it was Wales national flower. She didn't care who's national flower it was, she was just glad he was back.

That was the month Namine realized that he'd always be with her no matter where he was.

**A**_pril_:

She tapped her desk impatiently, wanting to get out of World History and into lunch. She shot Roxas a glance, having it returned by one of his reassuring smiles. She returned her attention to the teacher who was rambling about Japanese culture, as if she didn't know enough about it. She let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang, finally releasing her from her prison. She opened her locker, shocked at the sight inside. A little yellow **daisy** sat in her locker with a note attached saying, _You know they actually celebrate these things in Japan? Won't learn that in World History. See you at lunch._

That was the month Namine realized school would be that much more boring without him.

**M**_ay_:

Everyone was exchanging yearbooks, getting them signed before their last day of school ended. Roxas refused to sign hers till the end of the day. No matter how much she begged, he refused to sign the yearbook. She wrote him a long note in his yearbook, bringing up old memories and hoping that they would be best friends forever. He smiled one of his childish smiles when the end of the day came, telling her he'd give it to her after the last class. At the end of the class she ran to his classroom, excited to see what he wrote in her yearbook. She flipped to the back of the book, able to easily find the page. He had written her a note, containing pretty much the same things she had said only with a dried, white **lily-of-the-valley** in between the pages.

That was the month Namine realized she couldn't have a more magnificent best friend.

**J**_une_:

She really felt uncomfortable in the blindfold he had around her eyes. She wasn't exactly one for surprises. He promised her she'd love it, he never had let her down. The cold air beat across her face, causing her to shiver. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. When they finally came to a stop, he lifted her up to sit on something cold and metal. He slowly took the blindfold off her eyes, only causing her to gasp. He pulled himself next to her on the car, "I thought it was a nice view..." he explained. It was their town in the middle of the night with the lights of the town far enough away to look like stars. He layed a white **rose** on her lap, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

That was the month Namine realized that maybe she thought of him as more then a friend all along.

**J**_uly_:

They sat on the dock, swinging their feet in the water below them. She ignored him stand up from the deck and continued to make rings in the water with her toes. She wiggled uncomfortably when she turned around only to see him nowhere in site. She could hear the sound of his feet coming back on the wooden dock, knowing that he hadn't left her. Suddenly something slimy and wet landed on her head, causing her to scream. She stared down at a pink **water lily**, scrunching up her face. He started laughing as her face reddened with embarrassment and she started complaining about how mean he was.

That was the month Namine realized she wouldn't want him any other way.

**A**_ugust_:

He congratulated her on how well she did at the state track meet, telling her that he didn't realize she was that fast. He went over and bought her a slice of pizza and Dr. Pepper from the concession stand, knowing that she was probably hungry and thirsty from all that running. When she came over to sit by him, he pulled out a bouquet of orange **gladiolus** with a note saying 'congratulations' in big bold letters. When she told him how wonderful they smelled, he told her how they couldn't even compare to how she smelled, even when she was all hot and sweaty.

That was the month Namine realized how much she really loved his compliments.

**S**_eptember_:

She tried to control her trembling as she walked up on to the stage to give a speech in front of the whole high school. She searched the crowd for Roxas, only to find him giving her a big thumbs up. When she finished the speech, the student body gave her a standing applause, screaming and yelling out her name. She whispered a quick 'thank you' into the microphone before exiting the stage for other kids to make their speeches. At the end of the events, Roxas walked up to her with a few red **asters** in his hand. "You did great. I swear you were the best." he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, grabbing her hand.

That was the month Namine realized that there was no one else she'd rather be with.

**O**_ctober_:

She drove down to Florida to visit Roxas during a small break her school was having, since she hadn't gotten to see him in a while because she was living in New York. Going to two different colleges was hard for both of them. She pulled into the parking lot of a small sub shop, guessing it was the one he was talking about. When he saw her he picked her up and spun her around, giving her small kisses in between. During the early day, Roxas had classes, but when he was done they'd spend the day going to the local towns and cities, just spending time together. Oh, and shopping of course. When it was time for her to go, he gave her a small pot of orange **cosmos** to make her dorm room brighter.

That was the month Namine realized that maybe she should start giving him more gifts.

**N**_ovember_:

A huge test was coming up and Namine was spending hours on end in her apartment, trying to get the notes she had taken memorized. If she didn't pass this, chances of her passing this class where slim. She had survived college two years, she wasn't about to give up. A small knock came on the door, breaking her from her concentration. When she opened the door, a man stood in the door holding a bouquet of multicolored **c****hrysanthemum**. With a note saying, _Good luck studying, Roxas_.

That was the month Namine realized that no matter what she got on the test he'd still lover her.

**D**_ecember_:

They walked through the snow, holding hands as the cold air blew against them. She was glad that when he said 'dress up' he didn't mean fancy clothes that would've made her freeze. They walked into a small restraunt, completely empty except for them. They sat down at a two person table with a large white **n****arcissus** in the center, "It's your favorite flower." he commented. After eating desert he got out of his chair and kneeled down next to her chair. She gasped as he pulled out a small black velvet box. When he asked her to marry him, she started breaking into tears. When she said yes, he grinned, taking up the crying girl in his arms, "You're prettier then any flower." he whispered, "I love you."

**Well just an idea I had**

**I guess this ranges from when**

**they're 5-21**

**hope you liked it**

**make sure to review!**


End file.
